dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Matsumoto Jun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 松本 潤 *'Nombre (romaji):' Matsumoto Junthumb|376px *'Apodos:' Matsujun *'Profesión:' Cantante / Actor/ Presentador TV. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 30 de Agosto de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Altura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Grupo musical:' Arashi *'Agencia: 'Johnny´s Jimusho *'Sello discografico: 'J Storm *'Color favorito:' ninguno *'Comida favorita:' Soba, *'Especialidad:' Baseball *'Las aficiones y los intereses:' Música, cine, teatro, fotografía, lectura Biografia En 1996, a los 13 años Matsujun, influenciado por su hermana mayor, mandó una carta durante el día de graduación de la primaria para unirse a la Johnny's Entertainment y poco después recibió una llamada del propio presidente de la compañia invitándolo a que se uniera. Cabe mencionar que Matsujun no tuvo la necesidad de hacer una audición, siendo uno de los pocos niños “solicitados” por el mismísimo Johnny Kitagawa, pertenece a cierta élite de los Johnny's. Se graduó de Horikishi Gakuen, reconocida por formar alumnos en las artes escénicas. Antes de estar en Arashi estuvo en el grupo musical MAIN junto a Kazunari Ninomiya, Ikuta Toma y Masaki Aiba. El 2 de Febrero de 2010 Matsumoto Jun sufrió un accidente automovilístico. : Dramas *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV,2010) es Kusunoki Taiga *Kaibutsu-kun (NTV, 2010) ep9 es *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) es Goto Nozomu *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) es Yame Yoshio *Smile (TBS, 2009) es Hayakwa Vitothumb|358px *Myu no Anyo Papa ni Ageru (NTV, 2008) es Yamaguchi Hayato *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) es Ban Shogo *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Imakiyo-san(Fuji TV, 2006) es Imakiyo-san *Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Propose (NTV, 2005, ep1) *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) es "Momo" Goda Takeshi *Gokusen SP as Sawada Shin (NTV, 2003) *Yoiko no Mikata (NTV, 2003, cameo) ep es Sawada Shin *Gokusen (NTV, 2002) es Sawada Shin *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 3 (NTV, 2001) es Kindaichi Hajime *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV, 1999) es Jun Matsumoto *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999) ep10 es S *Hitsuyou no Nai Hito (NHK, 1998)es Takuji Ohno *BOYS BE. Jr. "Hakunetsu! Renai Shitai Shoukougun" (NTV, 1998, ep1) es Yuu *Mou Hitotsu no Shinzou (NHK, 1997) es Kitamura Tooru *Bokura no Yuuki ~Miman Toshi~ (NTV, 1997) es Mori *Hoken Chousa Shigarami Tarou no Jikenbo Kijin Jiken (TBS, 1997) Películas *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) Musashi *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) es Domyoji Tsukasa *Kiiroi Namida / Yellow Tear (2007) es Yūji Katsumada *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) es Yori *Tokyo Tower (2004) es Kōji *Pika☆☆nchi Life is Hard dakara Happy (2004) es Bon *Pika☆nchi Life is Hard dakedo Happy (2002) es Bon *Shinjuku Tanteidan Shonen (Shinjuku Boy Detectives) (1998) Canciones en solitario *Come back to me (2010) *Wish version jazz (2009) *Naked (2008) *Yabai Yabai Yabai (2007) *Tell me what you want to be (2006) *With Me (2005) *La familia (2004) *Don't cry (2003) *Touch the breath (2003) *Key of life (2002) *One more time One more chance (2002) *I want you back (2001) *Superstar (2000) Anucios (CM) *KFC "pote-pie" (2010) *エリ エール Elleair (2010-2011) *Aerolinea JAL (2010) *Hitachi aplicance (2010-2011) *Nitendo Wii en Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wii en wii Party (2010-2011) *Nintendo Wiii en Mario Kart (2010-2011) *Kirin Green Heart (2010-2011) *FASIO Kose (2010-2011) *KFC (2009) *Au by KDDI (2008 - 2011) *Pepsi Nex (2008) *Aerolineas Aerolineas "ANA" (2008) *C1000 Lemon vitamin (2007) *House foods en Tongari Corn (2007 - 2010) *Cocacola (2003) *McDonald *Pino Programa de variedades *Arashi ni Shiyagare (2010 - ) TV Nippon *Arashi Challenge week sp (2009) TV Nippon ep 1 *VS Arashi (2008 - ) Fuji Television *Himitsu no Arashi-chan (2008 - ) TBS *Golden Rush Arashi (2007 - 2008) Fuji Television *Arashi no Shukudai-kun (2006 -2010) TV Nippon *Mago Mago Arashi (2005 - 2007) Fuji Television *Utawara Hot Hit 10 (2005 - 2007) TV Nippon *Arashi no Waza-Ari (2004 - 2005) Fuji Television *D no Arashi (2003 - 2005) TV Nippon *Nama Arashi (2002 - 2004) Fuji Television *C no Arashi (2002 - 2003) TV Nippon *Uso Japan! (2001 - 2003) TBS *Mayonaka no Arashi (2001 - 2002) TV Nippon Programa de Radio *Arashi JUN STYLE en FM NACK5 79.5MHz (2002 - ) Obras de teatro *Byakuya no Onna Kishi Valkyrie (Valkyrie of the White Night) (2006) es Sasuke Kūhibi *East of Eden (2005) es Carl Trask *West Side Story (2004) es Bernardo *Stand By Me (1997) es Teddy Premios *'Voce Beauty Awards 2010:' Mejor CM de Belleza por CM Fasio Kose Mascara liner *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Summer)': Mejor Actor Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring)': Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Smile (TBS, 2009) *'GQ Japan Men of the Year 2008 Awards: '''GQ Hombre del año 2008 en la categoria de cantante y actor *'53rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): Mejor Actor por Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *'''10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 07): Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango 2(TBS, 2007) *'47th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Hana Yori Dango (TBS, 2005) *'33rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Gokusen (NTV, 2002) Curiosidades *Es el más joven de Arashi; ideólogo y líder de sus conciertos *Ha reconocido en muchas ocasiones que admira a su mejor amigo y compañero, Ohno Satoshi. Otros grandes amigos suyos son sus compañeros de grupo (Aiba Masaki, Sakurai Sho y Ninomiya Kazunari),Oguri Shun, Akanishi Jin, Ikuta Toma, Takizawa Hideaki. *Se le relacionó con su compañera de profesión Inoue Mao, aunque fue solo un rumor. *A menudo sus compañeros le califican como una persona perfeccionista y trabajadora. *Su apodo DoS se lo ganó por su actitud neurótica y distante, pues es bastante reacio al contacto con personas que no conoce. También por no tener reparos en decir lo que piensa. *Escribió la canción La Familia para conmemorar el 5º aniversario de su grupo Arashi. *Fue el primer hombre japonés en aparecer en la portada de la revista Marie Claire de Japón. *Es admirador de actores y cantantes norteamericanos como Michael Jackson, Johnny Depp *Matsujun es miope, y usa gafas (aunque generalmente lleva lentes de contacto) . También llevó aparato dental. *De niño sufrió un pequeño accidente, y pidió disculpas a los enfermeros de la ambulancia por ser tan travieso. *Ha expresado una admiración profunda por el presidente de su agencia, Johnny Kitagawa, describiéndolo como la influencia más grande en su vida. *Durante una cena en junio del 2006, pasó a formar parte de un grupo no oficial nombrado “'NO BORDER'” junto a Yamashita Tomohisa de NEWS, Shingo Murakami de Kanjani8, Satou Atsuhiro, Ikuta Toma,Domoto Koichi de Kinki Kids, Yamaguchi Tatsuya de TOKIO y Takizawa Hideaki de Tackey & Tsubasa; evitando así las formalidades sempai-kouhai. A cada miembro se le asignó un color específico: blanco, negro, rojo, rosa, púrpura, dorado, azul y gris, pero hasta la fecha no se sabe a quién pertenecen dichos colores, *Le gustan las alturas y el peligro como el skydiving, climbing, bungee jump, surf.. *Le encanta leer. *Para aceptar el papel de Domyoji Tsukasa en el popular DORAMA Hana Yori Dango, exigió que Oguri Shun actuara con él como hanazawa Rui , y que el tema de entrada de la serie estuviera interpretada por un tema de Arashi. *En el 2010 el grupo del que es parte "ARASHI" esta encargado de ser embajadores del Turismo en Japon Galería De Fotos 6a00d4143865f26a4700e398a2cd390004-320pi.jpg 178px-Domyoji3.jpg 268px-Hot.jpg 279px-1210718444_f.jpg 290px-31ee30d4ca68746ce75b9a1090a2b4341233166486_full.jpg 387px-168618_186527118033522_100000287059975_603830_8312738_n.jpg 395px-6a01347f17649c860b0137e1085ce5860f.jpg 1506075_249px.jpg Matsujun4.jpg Matsujun5.jpg Z139854376.jpg Guide 10a.jpg 10th AnnivPhotobook Arashi (43).JPG Scenefldr11.jpg Matsumoto Jun.jpg Scan0004.jpg 023940493.jpg 2010.07 anan.jpg Orista6.jpg Tv life5-2.jpg Potato 09.jpg js2-a.jpg 6174-k9i9mq63ej.jpg 74257_109672529100007_109672249100035_68172_1452571_n.jpg tumblr_ljnfjsdkOj1qdbvfxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljndxwU8Ns1qbc57uo1_1280.jpg Enlaces *Discusión en DnF *Wikipedia Japón Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JPresentador Categoría:JProductor Categoría:Johnny's entertaiments